1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold. More specifically, the present invention relates to, for example, a mold which includes a cooling channel formed therein and has a recess formed in a cavity surface.
2. Description of Related Art
In resin molding or cast molding, material to be filled in a cavity portion between molds facing each other is cooled and solidified by removing heat from the material. In general, each mold used for resin molding or cast molding has a cooling function.
For example, a mold disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-199010 has a structure in which a cooling channel is formed in the mold and cooling water is supplied through the cooling channel, to thereby cool the mold.
In order to keep down the manufacturing cost of a mold, it is necessary to reduce the volume of the mold (mold volume). However, if the cooling channel is formed in the mold with a limited mold volume, the cooling channel is inevitably disposed in the vicinity of a cavity surface. Especially, when the cavity surface has a convex-concave shape, the interval between the cooling channel and the bottom surface of a recess formed in the cavity surface is small, so that a portion of the mold in the vicinity of the bottom surface of the recess is supercooled in some cases.